Here We Are!
by Rinette34
Summary: What happens when The Cullens,Bella,and Jacob Black come to W-chester,and meet the PC? Drama!And alot of It!Massie wants Edward,and the rest of her friends like Emmett,Jasper,and Jacob.Will these girls get what they want?Will they figure out what they are
1. Meeting THEM!

BOCDHS

March 1

8:15 P.M.

Front Lawn

Massie Block sat around the PC's tree, gossiping. Massie was wearing a purple halter from C&C, skinny gray jeans from Alice+Olivia. Her hair was bouncy, and her shoes were tall.

Alicia Rivera, the Fannish one, was wearing a stunning spaghetti strap orange shirtdress from Ralph Lauren, skinny white Citizens of Humanity Jeans, and tall strappy heels. Her hair was Japanese permed, and framed her beautiful face.

Dylan looked skinny in a green Daryl K sweater dress, black tights, and tan ankle boots from Theory.

Kristen was wearing a strappy green tank top, a dark denim mini from BCBG, and tall Jimmy Choo stilettos. Claire was wearing borrowed True Religions from Alicia, a cashmere tee from Dylan, and Chanel flats from Massie.

"Did you guys hear about the new seniors here?" Alicia asked, flipping her black hair. Massie turned to her beta. "Nope. What about them," she asked curiously. "Well, there's Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen, and Edward's plain gf, Bella Swan. They are all unbelievably gorgeous. There's one other hot newcomer, and he got transferred here from La Push. His name is Jacob Black, and he's sixteen, a junior here. I'm going after him," Alicia said, smiling.

That's when the girls saw them. Jasper was tall, and blond, and he looked a little out of place. Emmett was intimidating looking, with loads of fierce looking muscle. Edward was stunning. He had untidy bronze hair, chalky white skin, and his eyes were, Ehmagawd, a warm butterscotch color. "I'm going for Edward," Massie decided, gazing mournfully at him. "You can't," Alicia said. "Bella Swan is his girlfriend."

Bella was plain looking, with long reddish brown hair. She looked happy, snuggled deep into Edward, and Massie scowled. "I'm way prettier than she is," she argued. Dylan raised her eyebrows, and pointed to the Cullen girls. "Not them." Rosalie was beautiful with long, wavy blond hair, and a perfect figure. Alice was cute, with short, spiky black hair. She was dainty looking, and pixie like, as she held Jasper's hand. "I'm going after Jasper," Claire smiled. The rest of the PC were shocked that Claire was going after one of the Cullen's. That's when they caught sight of Jacob. Jacob was tall and strong looking, with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. He was wearing all black and glaring balefully at the Cullen's. "He is so mine," Alicia squealed, clapping her hands.

Massie was the first to notice something was wrong by the way the Cullen's surrounded Bella, and glared at Jacob. He was looking angry, and Massie heard him say, "Filthy bloodsucker." Massie was be-yond confused. What could that mean? Definitely not that Edward was a bloodsucker. Right?


	2. Misses and Disses

English Class

Period 2

September 6

8:45 P.M.

Massie walked in, and saw Edward Cullen sitting alone. Perf! "Hi, Edward. I'm Massie Block," she said, holding out her hand. Edward looked at her, and sighed. "Oh. Ugh, hi," he mumbled, without offering his hand. Massie sighed in frustration inside her head. _He's not even paying attention to me, she thought angrily._

Massie sat down, and turned towards him. "So, where are you from?" she asked. She noticed his hands tightened, and she wondered what was wrong. "Forks. In Washington," he muttered. Massie glared at him, and immediately looked down. Whoa! "Um, so, where's your, um girlfriend from?" she asked. Edward stared away from her, and down at the floor. "Forks." Massie was getting angrier and angrier. Was she that uninteresting? "Well, nice meeting you, Edward. Want to go to the beach sometime?" she asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I don't know, Uh, Massie." He answered still not even looking at her. She wondered if Alicia was making any progress with Jacob.

French Class

Period 2

9:00 P.M.

Alicia sat in a desk near Jacob, and flipped her jet-black hair. "Hi, there. I'm Alicia Rivera," she said, smiling at him. Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Er, hi, Alicia," he said in an extremely scared voice. "Where are you from," she asked, leaning toward him, fluttering her black lashes.


	3. Alliances Formed

Café

11:30 P.M.

September

Massie pounded her fist on the table. "Edward totally was uninterested in me," she complained. "Well, Mass, he kind of has a girlfriend," Claire reminded her, chomping on a gummy worm.

Massie glared at her. "Why, thanks a lot, Kuh-Laire," she snapped, glaring over at the Cullen's table. They weren't even eating. How pathetic!

"Don't blame Claire, Massie!" Alicia said, smiling.

Massie rolled her amber eyes. "You're just saying that because Jacob actually paid attention to you," she mumbled angrily.

Kristen devoured a cup of yogurt. "I'm going after Emmett Cullen. He looks so strong!" she squealed. Dylan glared at her. "I'm going after him, Kristen! I saw him first," she whined. Massie had her own problems. "Work it out, guys. We don't need a replay of what happened in the seventh grade," she said knowingly. Dylan and Kristen shouted at the same time,

"He's mine!" Alicia exchanged a look with Claire, and they both giggled. "You guys don't need to stop being friends over a guy," Alicia reminded them. "Remember when you were fighting over Derrick?" **(The Briarwood boys now attend a boarding school in Manhattan. They'll appear later in the story). **Kristen snorted. "Whatever, Duh-Licia!" Alicia gasped.

"Don't drag me into your immature "guy-fight"," she snapped at her.

"Sorry, Leesh," Dylan sneered. "That just proves I'm a way better friend than Kristen," she said smugly. "Yup, you are," Alicia said, glaring at Kristen. "And I'm going to help you get Emmett, Dylan," Alicia commented, hugging her. Dylan's eyes lit up. "Ehmagawd, Leesh, thanks," she gushed. Kristen blushed, and gave Massie a "Fix-this" look. But Massie shook her head. "You got yourselves into this. Now, I declare operation, EDWARD."

"Done," Alicia confirmed.

"Done," burped Dylan.

"Done," giggled Claire.

Massie waited for Kristen to say done, but she stayed silent, so Massie said,

"And Done."


	4. A Revalation

Soccer Field

Boys' locker Room

After School

"Where is Emmett's locker?" Dylan whined from next to Alicia. "Um, locker 212," she mumbled. "How did you get that?" Dylan asked admiringly. "I'm BOCD's announcer, duh," she said casually.

"Found it, Leesh. Did you bring the lock cutter?"

"Given!"

Alicia cut the lock, and opened it. Out spilled the All American Rejects CD, and pictures of Emmett himself. "Ehmagawd!" Dylan squealed. "He likes All American Rejects, just like I do!"

Alicia nodded, but then she heard a noise outside the locker rooms. "Dylan?" she asked shakily. "Did you hear something?" Dylan's eyes were wide, as she clung to Alicia's arm. "Yeah. We've seen all the things we need to see, Leesh. Let's get out of here, ay-sap!" she whispered urgently. So, the girls left, completely unaware that the person was the one and only, Emmett Cullen.

Westchester Cinema

7:00 P.M.

Alicia stood in front of the cinema wearing an RL navy polo, a dark denim mini, and Jimmy Choo stiletto heels. Jacob had agreed to meet her at the cinema at 7:30 for the 7:45 movie. As the minutes drug on, Alicia was starting to get suspicious. Where was he?

Finally, at 8:34, she realized the horrible truth. Jacob Black had stood her up. She wiped away her tears, and stumbled down the street, towards Massie's house. All she could think was, why? Massie had been right. These newcomers showed little interest in anybody. But Alicia? She was the stunning Spanish beta! She knew something weird was up. And she aimed to find out.

Block Estate

8:53

Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire were sitting around on sleeping bags, when Alicia burst in, crying. "Ehmagawd, Leesh, what happened?" Claire asked, hugging.

Alicia wiped away her tears, and began, "Jacob agreed to meet me at the cinema at 7:30, and I waited for him for an hour, and he never showed up!" she wailed. "He stood me up. The rest of the PC looked at each other, and gasped. "Are you ok, Leesh?" Dylan asked her friend. "Yeah, but I don't know about Jacob. He obviously doesn't like me. Something is really strange about the way Jacob Black, and the Cullen's," Alicia confirmed, twisting a lock of black hair around her finger. "I agree with Alicia," Massie said, sighing. "Edward barely talked to me, and when he did, they were one word answers." "Are they even, you know, human?" Claire asked her blue eyes wide. "Yeah," Kristen interjected. "Jacob called Edward a "Filthy-bloodsucker," she said, making air-quotes. The girls stared at each other, and were each thinking the same thing.

**OO, Cliffhanger. What are the girls thinking? I'm asking for 7 reviews before I update so review! Give me some constructive criticism, and more ideas.**


	5. Bella's Secret and Suprise Visits

The Cullen's House

10:00 P.M.

Bella

I saw the way Massie looked at Edward, but I tried _not_ to be anxious. I knew that Edward loved me, and he wouldn't reject me. But, Massie was the queen bee, and very pretty, so I _was_ worried. "Bella?" Edward walked into his room, and smiled at me. "Edward," I began. "You don't like that Massie Block do you?" Edward tensed up, and looked at her. "Bella, I-" I shook her head to keep the tears in. "I should have known. First Tanya, then her. Whatever, Edward. Why are you going back and forth like this?" she asked, leaning towards him. "Bella, I don't like her. Stop being so, um, jealous," he shouted. The minute he said that, he realized his mistake. "Me? Jealous? Save it, Edward Cullen! What did I ever see in you?" I wondered, glaring at him. "I need some time alone. I'm going home," I snapped, running past him. "I'm not driving you," he smiled triumphantly.

I rolled her eyes. "I'll get Alice or Emmett to drive me," I said, calling down the stairs. "Alice? Will you please drive me home? Edward refuses," I called, smirking at his red face. "Bella, be reasonable. I'm sorry I upset you, but…." He stopped once he realized I wasn't listening. "Edward, I said give me a day to think about this, please," I begged, running down the stairs. Alice stopped me. "Bella, what's going on?" she asked, peering up the stairs at Edward. "You should have seen me yell at Edward," I muttered. "Can you take me home?" Alice sighed. "Fine. Get in the Porsche," she instructed, glaring at Edward.

Edward tried again. "Bella, stop, just listen to what I have to say," he pleaded, dazzling me. I blinked. "Sorry. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I might see Jacob on my way home," I hinted, trying to read his expression. He's eyes seemed to harden. "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that going to see him is dangerous!" he shouted. I cringed. "He wouldn't hurt me, Edward," I spat, glaring into his butterscotch eyes. "Even if he is a werewolf," I added softly. He heard me, of course, and took my hands in his large, white ones. "Bella, think about what your doing. Please, for me," he pleaded, gazing deeply into my eyes.

How could I refuse something like that. I struggled with my temper. "Sorry, Edward. I know what you did with Tanya was a mistake.

_~Flashback-Alaska~_

_Visiting the Denali Tribe_

_Bella walked into the large mansion, searching for Edward. "Edward?" she called, walking up the stairs, until she heard a murmuring noise. In Tanya's room. "Edward, Bella is human," Tanya whispered. "She's going to get old some day, and you're not going to change her. You need to be with me." Edward pushed her away. "Tanya," he muttered. "I can't do that."_

_Tanya sighed impatiently. "Deal with the truth, Edward Cullen. I am the one for you. Not some plain, ugly human." Bella gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Bella?" Edward ran out of the bedroom, and helped her up. "Bella, it's really not what you think," he protested. _

"_It's exactly what I think. You were going to choose Tanya over me, because you refuse to turn me into a vampire," Bella sobbed. "I'm going home!"_

_~End Flashback~_

I cringed at the memory of what had happened. I couldn't let that happen again. Edward was mine. Forever.

BOCDHS

Front Lawn

Monday

7:45 A.M.

Alicia waited for Jacob, wearing a Missoni white wrap dress, black Betsey Johnson leggings, and brown leather cowboy boots. She had left her hair down and wavy. "Alicia, hey," Jacob said casually as he approached her. Alicia glared at me. "Nice not calling me last night, Jacob. Nice STANDING ME UP!" she shrieked in his stunned face. "Um, hey, sorry about that, Alicia. I was hanging out with my friends," he said lamely.


	6. Breakups

English Class

Monday

9:00 P.M.

"Massie!" Alicia ran into English. "Massie, our old crushes are back here!" she exclaimed, gripping the stunned Alpha's arm. "You mean….Derrick?" Massie stammered. "Yes. There all back and I just got Jacob to like me again! What'll we do?" Alicia asked frantically, tugging at her shiny, black hair. "We keep trying to win the hearts of our new crushes, Leesh. Derrick is OUT, and so are Cam and Josh," she pointed out.

"Point!" Alicia said, holding up her finger.

"Operation: ~Win Edward's Heart~ is under construction," Massie said happily. "I may actually have a good chance. Bella is sort of acting like she and Edward are officially, over," Massie said. Alicia shrugged, and sat down beside, Ugh, Josh. "Hi Alicia," he said brightly, smiling at her.

"Oh, um, hey, Josh," she said aloofly, not even acknowledging that he was sitting beside her. "I'm really sorry about what happened between me and you, Leesh," he apologized. Alicia rolled her dark brown eyes. "Save it, Josh. If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have broken up with me in the first place," she snapped, staring him right in the eye. When Alicia and Massie glared, they could basically tear you apart with their eyes. Josh gulped, and looked down at the desk. "Yeah, but we had too much in common, Alicia. Not enough, um, chemistry," he explained to the floor.

"Good, Josh, because I've moved on," she said, grinning at him. Josh raised an eyebrow. "You have? With who?"

"Oh, Jacob Black. He really seems to like me…" she trailed off, and snuck a quick peek to see Josh's face. He turned bright red, and said, "Alicia, are you that desperate without me?" he asked, teasingly. Alicia turned purple. "You butt hole!" she screamed. "The only reason a person would say something like that was if they were jealous. You're jealous of Jacob and I," she yelled in his stunned face. "A-Alicia, I-I'm sorry," he said, his voice faltering.

Alicia glared at him with hatred in her eyes. "Save it for your book, Josh," she said coolly, turning away from him.

Across the room, Massie sat down near Derrick. "Hey, Block. Did you miss me?" he asked half jokingly, half curious. "Not really, Derrick. I moved on," Massie snapped, twirling her chestnut brown hair around her finger. That took Derrick by surprise. "Who, exactly?" he asked, trying to control his anger. "A cool guy, unlike you, named Edward Cullen," she answered, smirking at him. Derrick gasped. "Edward Cullen? Massie…" Massie held up her palm, her famous diss. "That's what you get for calling _me_ immature, Harrington," she reminded him angrily. Derrick sighed, and ran his fingers through his shaggy caramel hair. "Massie," he said, calling her by her first name for the first time, "You seriously need to think about this." "Why?" Massie asked. "So you can try to win my heart back? Yeah right," she scoffed, examining her purple nails. Derrick glared at her in frustration. "Aw, come on, Block," he begged. "You know you still like me."

"Derrick, you can't dump me, and expect me to welcome you back with open arms," she exclaimed. "Yeah, and I'm sorry, but you were getting much to demanding, Massie. You can't have everyone wrapped around your purple manicured finger. The world doesn't revolve around you!" he shouted.

Massie laughed. "In my world it does," she informed him sassily. "What is your world? La La Land?" Derrick snapped. Massie glared at him, and he glowered back.

French Class

9:30 A.M.

Claire went to sit in the only empty seat available. Beside Cam Fisher. She sighed, and said, "Hi Cam."

Cam looked up at her in surprise. "Claire?" he said in a confused voice. "Uh, hi. What's new?" he asked, without meeting her gaze. "Nothing much, except that I've moved on," she said smoothly, running her fingers through her white-blond hair.

Cam appeared to be choking. "With who?" he managed to spit out. "Jasper Hale," she remarked. "He's really cute, and we're Science partner," she added, looking at his stricken face. "Claire, why? We had some good times," he tried. "Cam. Our relationship is too rocky. I accidentally kiss Josh, and I have to sneak into your cabin, and risk getting expelled for you to forgive me. You don't let me explain what happened with Conner and I, and I accidentally turn your book bag upside down, and I find out about Nikki," she continued. "You ignore me, tell me not to call you ever again, and you move on with Alicia. I can't deal with it anymore. My heart has been broken, put back together, re-broken, re-put back together, etc. I'm sorry Cam."

Cam was speechless. "Claire, I can change," he pleaded. "Cam, you can't change who you are. It's to late. The damage is done," Claire said softly, hugging him. "This is goodbye to our ever knowing each other Cam."

And, when the bell rang, she ran out, leaving him there, heartbroken.


End file.
